


stay right with me

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Manipulation, Omorashi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: N's clingy behavior is getting out of hand, and Hilda could really use at least a little bit of privacy.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Series: Peecember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 11





	stay right with me

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as my fic where they FUCKed

“Just stay with me,” he keeps saying, and Hilda keeps relenting, even though she has no idea what has gotten into him. N has definitely had his clingy moments in the past, but it seems like it has gotten even worse since taking their relationship to the next level- like, now that they have established more intimacy, he never wants her to leave his side.

And Hilda does her best to indulge him, because she wants to keep him happy. As she continues to follow him wherever he wants to go, further and further away from the home that he does not want her to return to, she does not want to do anything to make him think that she would abandon him. She is completely understanding of everything that he has been through, and she would never do anything to hurt him, or make him think that she is like anyone else who has hurt him before.

Even so, it would be nice if he did not pull the clingy act when she is just trying to go to the bathroom. Especially because they are just in a hotel room, so she is barely even leaving his side. The bathroom is just a few feet away from the bed that they are sitting on, where she has started to squirm because she really needs to pee. N must know by now that that is why she keeps trying to excuse herself- and it is pretty obvious otherwise, because where else would she even be going, without leaving the room?- but he still will not relent, keeping his arm around her, insisting that he just wants her to stay with him a little while longer.

And Hilda feels so guilty when he pleads with her like this that she can’t bring herself to say no.

But this really is getting ridiculous, because he knows just as well as she does that she is not exactly abandoning him to go pee in the same room that they’re staying in. As embarrassing as it may be, she would even be willing to let him stand at the door waiting for her, or even come in with her, if that would really make him feel better, but he has not offered, and it seems a little too weird to just ask. Not only that, but it seems out of character for N, even with his clingy tendencies.

He has always given her space for that sort of thing before, and has only ever acted like she might be abandoning him whenever she mentioned missing her mom or her friends. This is the first time he has ever been weird about her trying to go to the bathroom, and it seems so out of character for him to need that kind of reassurance, but she has no idea what else to do, so she just sits with him, squeezing her thighs together as she wonders just how much more of this she can take.

Probably not much, because if she does not focus all of her energy on holding it, she leaks. Her panties are already a little damp from it, and she knows it will just take a little more for her denim shorts to start showing evidence, so she absolutely needs to take care of this as soon as possible. She speaks up, saying, “Look, I’m just going to be in there for a second, so…”

“Please, just a little longer,” he insists, and he is always so convincing, when he gives her that smile. Hilda finds herself nodding along like she always does, but a sharp pang from her bladder makes her shake her head, surprising him.

“I’m really sorry, N, but I just…I really need to pee, alright? And I’m probably not going to be able to keep holding it if we just keep sitting here like this, so just give me a second,” she says. Even as she speaks, she is already pulling away from him, prying his arm off of her.

“Hilda, please,” he tries to plead, but she isn’t having it, not anymore. This has gone on long enough, and even standing up causes her to leak, and she panics a bit, putting a hand between her legs, wondering if her shorts are already starting to show it.

“See, look,” she says, blushing furiously from the way he stares at her as she holds herself. “I’m really at my limit, so can you please just wait for me to…” As she starts to walk to the bathroom, N rises, and, much to her disbelief, still tries to stop her.

He reaches out to grab her arm, but not the one still at her side. Instead, he grabs the arm she is using to hold herself, pulling her back by it, and the sudden movement, combined with her hand being removed from where it really needs to stay, causes her to lose control again, but this time for much longer than a simple leak.

This time, she is not able to stop it, and N lets go of her when he realizes this, and simply watches as his girlfriend pisses herself, because he would not give her a few minutes of privacy. Hilda looks down, shocked and humiliated, at the way her shorts grow a much darker shade of blue, at the way that it runs down her legs and splatters to the floor beneath her, relief washing over her, though it is overshadowed by confusion, humiliation, and a little bit of anger.

By the time her bladder is empty, she can barely look at N as she mumbles, “Well, now I’m gonna need more than a second. Gonna need a shower to get that cleaned up.”

“That’s fine,” he says. “That was all I needed.”

Now, she does look up at him. “What do you mean, that’s what you needed? Were you…was that…?” Realization slowly dawns on her. “You did that on purpose?”

“I wanted to see it happen,” he replies, reaching out for her hand again. This time, he brings it to the bulge in his pants. “Actually, maybe we could shower together?”

Hilda can only stare at him in disbelief for a moment after that. Lately, she is starting to realize that the lasting damage his adoptive father did on him is a lot more severe than the resulting abandonment issues. Such as, she is starting to realize that he is a bit more manipulative, and even spoiled, than she thinks that he realizes. This just further proves that, and fits together with why he works hard to make sure that she never leaves in any way, not even to return to her family.

But she doesn’t know what else to do. After all the time they have spent together, she really does love him, and she really doesn’t want to abandon him. He does not mean any harm, she doesn’t think, and even this is something that she can easily forgive. So instead of getting angry with him, or calling him out on his manipulation, she just nods.

“Yeah, we can shower together.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
